


anything is acceptable as long as you're drunk

by dwindlinglight (dwindy)



Category: Gintama
Genre: But still sober enough to consent, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Half Drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, this is properly explained btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindlinglight
Summary: Summary: They're drunk enough to have an excuse to do this, but sober enough to know for certain that they want to do this. Two-shot.
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 3





	anything is acceptable as long as you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Aight. I'm not saying anything anymore.

They had taken off at some point during the party. 

Before Sakamoto got too drunk, Mutsu decided to take him back to bed—but he didn't need to be carried so he pretended to walk lopsidedly. 

"This is nice, how did you know I wanted to spend some alone time with my favourite vice captain?" He said, drunkenly,  his smile sheepish and wide. "We can watch the stars."

It came as a surprise to Mutsu too,  she had to pause and make sure he was drunk, because for a second she had thought he was for real. She knew that Sakamoto was the type who loved to drink and party and be as loud as he wanted.  If given the chance, he would run away from her as one: when they do spend time together, he is usually beaten up by her, and two: they already spend enough alone time .

But tonight, things were just different. She was half drunk, still aware enough to realise what he said. And unbeknownst to her, he was half drunk too—pretending to be fully drunk and saying things he would never normally say. But Mutsu was only focused on the fact that he hasn't puked yet, before he told her, "you're really pretty in the moonlight! Ahahaha!"

There was no moon around. 

"Stop fooling around." She told him.

He answered:  "I'm not."

Halting in his steps, he turned to face her, stepped forward and leaned down so she could see him clearly. The lights in the corridor were off, as the party was held in one big room and the children and teenagers would be off to bed. Sakamoto gave her a serious look. A complete 180 to his usual idiotic side, and for a second, Mutsu was sure that a drunk Sakamoto would never be able to pull off that kind of face. Not until he proved her wrong and kissed her roughly, his lips almost slipping past hers as he stumbled forward. All of this without her permission, and she groaned into his lips. 

Sakamoto pulled away when he was done and hiccuped. 

Something told her that she would regret this by morning. So, she decided, before morning came by, she pulled him back in. After their first time, she'd never think they'd do this again. 

But here they are, half-drunk; drunk enough to have an excuse to do this and sober enough to know for certain that they want to do this. Because, for you see, they were both cowards. Embarrassed to ask or speak of what was going on between them, because everytime they try, things just get awkward. It had become an unspoken, yet mutual agreement to never speak of it. Yet even without communication, it seemed that they still knew each other well. Well enough to know they both wanted this again—with one look in the eyes, facing each other, just a little too close.

The celebration party continued as Mutsu and Sakamoto stumbled off into his office instead. After all, the bedrooms were too far away. 

Her sedge hat had been tossed onto the floor some time ago by Sakamoto, so that he could run his fingers through her hair without trouble. Her hair tie was pushed and plopped to the ground as his fingers reached the ends. As for him, his hair was already a mess from the beginning. His shades had, too, been thrown away so that he could concentrate on her properly, admiring the pale shade of her skin. Something he had never noticed before, but he couldn't just ignore it now when it was practically glowing in the dark—in place of the moon and stars. And on the paleness of her face was painted with a good amount of red.

They were free to kiss and make out without someone seeing them by accident. Messy kisses. Tongues slipping by. So Sakamoto leaned closer for better control, only for his teeth to clank against hers. Walking heavily, emitting footsteps that echoed throughout the hall, with only themselves as each other's support. This all essentially going unnoticed by the other members. Mutsu's legs had already wrapped around his hips as they reached their destination, his arms and hands already grabbing onto her waist. Sakamoto embraced her tightly, leaving her little space for air as if the intense kissing wasn't enough to leave her breathless and begging. 

His fingers just grasping onto fabric, frustratingly, wondering what was beneath that was so enticing to touch. But he couldn't take off her clothes yet. The touch. The feel. Something he had forgotten because, for God's sake, he was dead drunk back then. 

And as luring as it was, he stayed away from lowering his hand to her buttocks. He felt that he would need her permission for it, as not every woman liked that and he knew because he had tried it before. Many times. And if Mutsu wanted it, she would've known as she was smart enough, she would know to lead his hand down.

Sakamoto pulled away. Wet lips coated in saliva and traces of alcohol, the scent overwhelming her but she succumbed to it anyways as she panted desperately for air. Before leaving her disappointed, he pulled off her red scarf, his hands cupped her cheeks just a little too roughly so that they hurt her cheekbones and helped tilted her head to one side so he could ravish her neck. He had always thought the red scarf stood out too much from her purple and blue colour palette, but she insisted on wearing it anyway. His assumption was that he gifted it to her and she wanted to constantly show her gratitude. 

But for once, he was glad she had it so he could mark her as many times as he wanted. He wanted them hickies harsh and dark and maybe even permanent, whilst not knowing that they would be gone by the morning, but he should be gentle with Mutsu because being too forceful will cause her to beat him up. He knew this because he wasn't drunk enough to forget. Starting off, he nibbled gently as he listened to her breathing pace and watched out for any moans. Moans. He loved them because they were cute and sexy. 

But he liked them especially from Mutsu because she wasn't the type who was so expressive with herself. It showed a different side of her. They escaped here and there, even though Mutsu tried to cover them with her hand. She, on the other hand, did not like them as much because it made her loud and needy.

The obnoxious smell of his deodorant had never smelled so nice to Mutsu before and she swore his hair was never this soft, but always tangled and messy. Her  thigh bones began to hurt when she realised she was spreading her legs too wide. She swore again that it didn't hurt as much last time before she realised that she was super drunk then, so she wouldn't have cared as much. 

It wasted more effort and energy as she tried to remain her legs still on his hips, until Sakamoto made his way to his desk and pushed some of the paperwork aside. He tried to set her down gently but his movements were floppy and staggering—it's the alcohol kicking in. This led to her head accidentally banging against the desk. Grunting, Mutsu's head landed on a pen. Her hands reached up to push it away, only to struggle and fumble through creased paper, and then have Sakamoto remove it for her. It flew across, clanging as it hit the floor. 

With no more time to waste, and no more distractions, he untied the white strap at her waist. Her blue outerwear pulled off to reveal a white shirt and that was pulled off too, leaving only a black sports bra. The heat that had rose in her chest from alcohol and kissing was now cooled as the air embraced her bare skin. Her hazy eyes looked up to face Sakamoto's, who halted in his movements as he admired the outline of her body and breasts. Looking up, he noticed the tainted red on Mutsu's cheeks deepened as she bit her lip nervously. This, accompanied by the light red and purple marks on her neck.

Mutsu watched him break their eye contact as he leaned down to pull her bra over and lick her right breast. A whine sliced  through the air when his tongue rolled over her nipple, flicking it around with the tip of his tongue. She inhaled sharply, biting her lips and sucking in all the sounds she could have made aloud. Saliva slathered over her breasts as he gave the left one some attention. Mutsu's hands and arms remained at each side of her head, unsure where to put them—wondering if she even had the right to hold him before she felt Sakamoto touch elsewhere, stimulating her senses and desires.

His fingers raced down and pulled off her panties, ensuring he didn't rip or tear it even the slightest. Sakamoto leaned in and spread her labia apart with his fingers, making her clit more evident. Observing how it throbbed. Its redness striking upon the pale skin. The wetness of his tongue laved her slit up to her clit with long, sweeping strokes, the taste of her present on his tongue and only then did he realise that she was feeling it too—her cum was just difficult to see amongst the paleness of her skin. 

Sakamoto withdrew his tongue and licked around the outer areas, teasing her outer lips as well. His fingers were busy stroking her thighs. He touched nearly everywhere, preparing her, except for her clit. Heat faintly stirred in her abdomen. And the longer he caressed her thighs and licked her outer areas, the more impatient Mutsu got. But it wasn't like she could just tell him to hurry up. She didn't want him to know that she wanted this. When his tongue did make its way to the clit, its wetness slathered over her tender skin. Mutsu let out an ineluctable moan before biting her lip roughly. 

Sakamoto hummed in delight.  She felt him breathe against her hot skin, this only stirred her arousal further, his hair tickled at her thighs and she instinctively grabbed it without thinking. Mutsu bit back another moan when Sakamoto flicked her clit with his tongue. Her blood surged as the pleasure intensified, and before long, she came.

She had heard rumours of how Yoshiwara women loved him for his game, but she never believed them as she couldn't see Sakamoto that way. Always believing he was too dumb to even know where the entrance was. 

He proved her wrong again when he stopped. 

Raising his head, at this Mutsu  had naturally released her grip, he unzipped his pants and entered. And so quickly at that, to her surprise. She gasped as he went in further, as deep as he could. It hurt a little but she could take it. It was at least easier to refrain herself from screaming out pain—she had been hurt before, many times—than to refrain from moaning out of pleasure. 

Sakamoto sighed as she embraced him fully, his eyes glanced over to hers briefly before staring down at her breasts instead. There was no way he could look at her when she was looking at him like that. So luring and hypnotic, something so intimate that they shouldn't be looked at when drunk but only looked at in the most heartfelt moments. It wasn't that he couldn't look at them, it was that he had no right to look at them. 

Sakamoto watched her breasts shake as he began to thrust. With cum covering his cock, this made thrusting easier so he didn't waste any time adjusting. Just when Mutsu thought her blood had relaxed to a slow pumping pace, it began to pick its speed up again. Her heart accelerated, and muscles tensed, when Sakamoto pulled on one of her nipples. And all of a sudden, she was aware of how hot her body became. His body  continued to rock back and forth at a pleasurable pace. 

The desk trembled beneath Mutsu, legs shaking and papers shuffling and the sound of banging and thumping. All of this loud noise, yet the other crew members still couldn't hear them. All of this noise, yet her heart beated so much louder that eventually all other noises vanished—leading her to forget the noises she was making herself. Mouth wide open. The moans. The whimpers. Released uncontrollably. Ripping through her throat. 

All the while, Sakamito was busy with his own moans and grunts as he rammed in and out. Mutsu's hands continuously banged against the desk, her thighs dug into the edges as Sakamoto pushed into her harder. And if it weren't for his hold, she would've flopped around.

Convulsing, her hips shifted forward as she desired for more. In response, his hips grinded against hers.

They had lost track of time, but before they went at it for too long, Sakamoto pulled out and spilled himself all over her stomach, then collapsed on top of her. His cum icky over his own stomach, but he didn't have the right mindset to care about it enough.

They both knew that the next day, they would pretend nothing happened between them. Mutsu would get up early and dress herself for work, Sakamoto would continue to sleep on the floor. And when he awakens, he'd pretend he had drank himself to sleep.

And despite being fulfilled  with his release , she was still left unsatisfied.


End file.
